


What Rules?

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Edolas, Guilt, Love, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Laxus hadn’t anticipated arriving in Magnolia, just for the city to be swept away into the sky, leaving him standing in the spot where it had been only seconds before, terror forming in the pit of his stomach as he realised that Freed - his Freed had just been swept up with it.Nor, was he anticipating coming face to face with the Edolas counterpart of his partner.





	What Rules?

 

   This was not what he’d had in mind when he’d come back to Magnolia to visit Freed. He’d known that it was a risky decision anyway, aware that he had lost any right to go anywhere near the guild and somewhat fearful about what could happen to the Rune mage if the Old man found out they were still in touch. However, the loneliness had become too much for either of them to bear, the odd lacrima call and letters being no substitute after spending so much time together. There was also the fact that while Freed had seemed as composed as always the last time they had spoken, the Dragon-slayer hadn’t been able to miss the quiet desperation in his voice, or the longing in the eyes he loved so much, and so he’d chosen to throw caution aside and risking coming back.

    He hadn’t anticipated arriving in Magnolia, just for the city to be swept away into the sky, leaving him standing in the spot where it had been only seconds before, terror forming in the pit of his stomach as he realised that Freed - his Freed had just been swept up with it. Refusing to accept the possibility of losing the Rune mage when he was so close to getting to see him, and with a low growl rumbled in his chest he eyed the rapidly disappearing portal in the sky. _Freed._ Lightning crackled around his feet, the memory of the soft smile Freed had given him the last time they had seen each other in person lending him strength, and he rocketed skywards, unaware of the others following his path as he shot through the portal seconds before it disappeared.

_Freed, I will find you._

   The world on the other side had been nothing like he had expected as it was so similar to his own in many ways, apart from one major aspect. He couldn’t use magic. He had tried the second he had landed, wanting to make sure that he could defend himself, and that he would have the power to protect Freed when he found him, only to find himself unable to summon the slightest bit of power. Before he could descend into full-blown panic, Mystogan of all people had appeared in front of him. The other S-class mage had been openly reluctant to reach out to him, and Laxus had realised that even Mystogan must know of his punishment. However, this was Freed they were talking about, and he refused to let his past actions hurt his partner more than they already had. And so he had swallowed his pride and pleaded with the other man to help him, to give him the chance to go after the Rune mage, and in the end, the other man had agreed, giving him medicine that would apparently let him use his magic. Although it had also come with a warning not to mess up as he had during the Battle of Fairy Tail, not something he needed to be told now with Freed still out there somewhere.

    They had parted ways after that. Laxus knew that he should be worried for the rest of Fairy Tail, and the rest of the Raijinshuu, but at the moment all he could focus on was his partner. It hadn’t taken him long to track down rumours of another Fairy Tail, his sharp hearing proving useful for something as it turned out their guild was even less popular in this world…Edolas…he learned, that in their own, and he couldn’t stop the proud smirk that flickered across his lips. _We are a strong guild._ However, he was dismayed to learn that no one seemed to know where they were located, nor was there any sign of his own guild, and his concern continued to grow.

_Freed, where are you?_

    Exhaustion was dogging his every step, and he finally admitted defeat as he made a beeline for what looked like an inn, praying that they used the same currency. Or at least that he could find some way of working to pay for a room, even as something tightened in his gut at the thought of taking timeout of his search to rest. What he hadn’t been expecting was for the door of the inn to burst open just as he reached it, and a figure that was both familiar and unfamiliar to stumble out, with several other guys on his heels, and not in a friendly way. The familiar green hair and the distinctive cowlicks were enough to get him moving, and Laxus charged forwards without hesitation, carefully holding his magic back as he downed two of the attacks before whirling to deal with the rest of them, only to find them already on the ground unconscious, and Freed…was that really Freed?

   The other man was standing in the centre of the downed men, a cocky smirk on his lips so unlike his usual half-smile that it made Laxus uneasy before turquoise eyes slowly turned towards him. There was no hint of recognition in the Freed’s gaze, and a chill swept over the Lightning mage. He looked like Freed, even though he was dressed more like Laxus usually did, but there was an air about him and an edge to his expression that was nothing like the man that Laxus knew…that Laxus loved, and he couldn’t keep the uncertainty out of his voice as he asked.

“Freed...?”

“Who the hell are you?” If he’d had any doubts before about whether or not this was his Freed, they were eradicated with that rough question and the suspicious scowl currently being levelled in his direction, and his hands curled into fists at his side. _What the hell is going on?_ Before either of them could say anything else, there was the sound of shouting in the distance and running feet and Laxus had barely begun to turn towards the newest threat before a hand grabbed his arm. And he caught a glimpse of green hair as before he was dragged down a side alley before he could even think about protesting. “Stay quiet and follow me,” Freed ordered, and Laxus blinked at his tone. There was no sign of the polite, often shy Rune mage, and to his shame he found himself being intrigued by this version of his boyfriend.

   He was dragged through a maze of side alleys and streets, and after a few twists and turns, he had completely lost all sense of where he was, only the hand locked on his arm keeping him grounded. He had long since abandoned any attempt to remember their path. Instead, taking the opportunity to study this Freed and finding himself noting more and more differences. The hand on his arm lacked the callouses that his boyfriend bore, the evidence of the long years spent wielding a sword, and he wondered just how different his magic was. His clothes were practical and worn, showing evidence of having survived many fights, nothing like the neat suits that his Freed preferred, although they still accentuated his form and the Dragon-slayer scolded himself for letting his eyes wander. The green hair that he loved so much was shorter and wilder, and his fingers itched to comb through it. _This isn’t my Freed…_

   Eventually, the other man began to slow, although he made no attempts to release the Dragon-slayer and when Laxus made as though to pull away he was met by a dark scowl. It lacked the same impact as his Freed’s glare because his Rune mage knew the worst ways to make him pay for disobedience, and yet he found himself obeying anyway, letting the other man lead him to a small, rundown house in one of the backstreets.

“We’ll be safe here for a while,” Freed muttered leading him inside and into what turned out to be a tiny kitchen. Slamming the door shut behind them before turning to look at Laxus, his gaze lingering a few moments too long to be appropriate before he claimed a seat by the table before waving for Laxus to take the other. “So who are you? And why the hell would you help me?”

“My name is Laxus, I’m a F…a mage,” he stumbled over his words for a moment, hand going to where his guild mark had been and he caught narrowed eyes watching the movement, hastily lowering his hand before continuing. “I was looking for someone who looks just like you. I saw your hair and reacted automatically.” His Freed would have launched into a lecture at that point, telling him that he should be more careful about what fights he got involved with, but the man in front of him didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, instead there was an interested gleam in his eyes as he leant forward to study the Dragon-slayer more closely.

“You’re bold telling me you’re a mage,” Freed commented, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a dagger, tossing it up in the air as magic sparked around it for a moment before he pocketed it once more and Laxus’s eyes narrowed. _Holder-type magic?_ He wanted to ask more about his magic, but the other man had continued before he could, reaching up to gesture at the bruises and scrapes on his face as he added with a hint of bitterness. “It’s not the safest profession to be in nowadays.”  

“Is that what that fight was about?”

“They were looking to earn some easy money by handing me over,” Freed’s expression darkened for a moment before he lifted his hand to show the tattoo on his lower arm. The new position bringing a frown to Laxus’s face, as it reinforced the fact that this wasn’t his Freed, and that his partner was still out there somewhere. “Fairies have quite a price on their head you see.”

“You’re still part of Fairy Tail?”

“I guess,” Freed muttered with a shrug, and Laxus sighed before rising to his feet. As much as he was intrigued by the man in front of him, it wasn’t his Freed, and the differences between them were almost painful to watch. “Leaving already?”

“I have someone to find,” Laxus replied simply, his earlier thoughts of resting well and truly forgotten. If mages were being hunted in this world, especially Fairy Tail ones, then he needed to hurry up and find his Freed. He was well aware that Freed could take care of himself, there was a reason that he was the Captain of the Raijinshuu after all, but that didn’t mean he was willing to just leave him out there. “Thank you for getting me out of…” He trailed off as he realised Freed had risen from his chair, closing the distance between them with almost predatory grace, and there was something in his eyes that made Laxus back up a couple of steps. “Freed…”

“I could be him if you wanted?” The other man was pressed against him now, a hungry look in his eyes, and before Laxus knew what was happening, Freed was kissing him. It was nothing like the warm, gentle kisses that his partner preferred. It was rough and hungry, wild in a way that his Rune mage would never let himself indulge in, and for a moment Laxus found himself responding.

“F-Freed!” He protested as he realised what he was doing, pulling away and pushing the other mage away with a stern.  “Stop, I can’t…” He might look like Freed, he might even be this world’s Freed, but he wasn’t his Laxus’ Freed, and guilt stirred even as the other man pouted at him.

“Why not? I’m still Freed, maybe not the one from your world, but I’m still him,” Freed said, and for a moment his expression softened and Laxus sucked in a breath. Like that, without the smirk and the harsher eyes, he was painfully similar to his Freed. Freed noticed his reaction, maintaining the softer expression as he pressed closer once more, fingers snagging the front of Laxus’s coat.  “So what does it matter? You wouldn’t be breaking any rules as long as I’m still Freed.”

“You knew…?”

“News gets around fairly quickly here,” Freed replied with a shrug, his mask slipping as he studied Laxus for a moment before stepping back with a sigh. “The guild has already encountered a couple of your friends.”

“Freed?”

“No idea,” Freed shrugged carelessly, before pausing, something darker flickering across his face and Laxus eyed him warily. His Freed could be dangerous when riled, and he had no idea what this version was truly capable of, and his eyes narrowed as he caught the hand slipping down to where the dagger was hidden.  “Are we really that different?”

“Yes,” Laxus replied bluntly, watching the slender fingers tense for a moment before withdrawing, and he lifted his head to meet the other’s gaze. “Freed, my Freed is very different from you…” His mind flashed to calloused hands, the soft half smile and the way turquoise eyes lit up when he was truly happy, the shyness about displays of affection…the loyalty and tamed darkness…the never-ending rules that Freed lived his life by, and Laxus felt a small smile playing across his lips. That was the Freed that he loved. The Freed that he needed to find. Not this wild version, staring at him with strangely sad eyes. It had been thrilling in its own way to give in for a moment, to experience a Freed utterly free of rules and expectations, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

_I want the rules and the quietness…_

_I want my Freed._


End file.
